Rebels or something like that
by coolgirl16
Summary: Anna and Miguel are twins-16 years old in a new school. Anna has never been in love but she meets Diego. That's first sight love but she afraid. Migue meezs Lorena she is the most popular girl in school and very egoistic but he falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE ( YES WER' STARTING)**

**It was a firs day of a new school year and parking places outside of school were full. That was Anna ¨ s first day in a new school just like her brothers. Anna and Miguel ( that ¨ s her brother name) are twins both sixteen years old. They came to Los Angeles with their mom because she got better job. Both, Anna and Miguel are rebels fighting for justice, that¨s why they were just in troubles especially in school where they were always under detention.**

**" Well guys it' s time to go " - said Christin, Anna ¨ s and Miguel ' s mother and opened car.**

**" Yea, it ' s time to die well mom see ya later.... school waits " - said Miguel and took Anna with him. " Oh, I forgot to say, don' t make problems during your first day, please" said Christin while was entering in car. " Of course mummy we' ll be good as always" - said Anna smiling. " That ' s what I am afraid of" said Christin and left.**

**" Well bro it' s showtime, let' s show these reach kids who' s the boss " - said Anna laughing to Migue who said " DON' T BE SO MEAN maybe they aren ' t so bad ¨ " Yea wright have you lost your brain ? " Migue said nothing cause he was to occupied looking around, and all girls were looking him back. Miguel is hot guy with blond hair and blue gorgeous eyes, he was tall and very hot. Anna, Anna is a dream come true of every guy. Hot natural Blondie with huge boobs and but. She is a sport type and liked all kinds of sports. But the only problem is that she is dynamite which could explode, she is rebel and hard to control and besides she finds herself very difficult to fall in love. Anna was waking down the school hall with Migue and everyone was looking them. She could hear sentences like Hy Cutie or What a girl/guy, I want her/him etc.. She was angry cause she never wonted to be looked as a piece of a meat. Then at the end of the corridor near her locker was a guy from her fairytale. Beautiful tall guy with curly a little bit longer black hair and beautiful yellow - brown mixed eyes. He was a jock because he had a jacket of school football team, she stopped breathing when she went closer to him but she acted like she don' t even notice him. She started opening her locker but the locker was old and she wasn' t concentrate to open it**

**" Here, let me help you " - she heard a nice voice and when she turned around she saw that gorgeous guy... " No thanks I can do that by myself " - she was melting but didn' T want to say anything, she was to pride. " OK I didn' want to upset such a gorgeous "- he said laughing but Anna didn' t find that very funny and said " Just disappear ,now!!" Miguel was watching her and couldn't stop laughing and thinking how dangerous his sister is. Them among of all the girls watching him desperate he looked one who wasn' t looking at him at all. His ego was a little bit hurt because the girl was gorgeous having a beautiful curly brown hair and green eyes. He was thinking about a girl when he heard a familiar voice " Earth calls Migue, let' s go out of here I'm not a second here and some stupid guy who thinks that he is the smartest started hitting me I CAN'T believe" said Anna and Migue came with her and entered the classroom. Then he remembered " O shit we don't have first three classes together which includes P.E. too ", " OK, no problem, be good and stay away from troubles OK?? "- said Anna but Migue already left. Then she saw a beautiful girl entering her classroom with other girls who were listening to her as if she was a already hatted her because she hatted all the popular plastic girls, but Anna didn' t know that her brother was looking exactly that girl few seconds ago . What a stupid, Anna tough looking her, than unacceptable that girl started talking with her. " Ola, welcome to our school, I am Lorena , nice to meet you " said girl with cute voice, wore just like Anna was imagining a Barbie. Than Anna said " Well, I'm not so get a hell out of here cause I wont talk with Barbie or her imitators!!" . Girl looked her socked and than said " You are very rude, and I am the most popular girl in school, I am not Barbie and BTW you are wore awful for a girl. You are more like a guy then like a girl and you talk like boy too. Now one won' t talk with you anymore" Girl left and started talking about make-up with other girls who were socked too. " If all of them are bitches like you than you did me a favour " said Anna. Then she saw that gorgeous guy standing in front of a classroom watching Anna and laughing obviously he was having a good time watching the fight. " What are you watching dump-head ?" said Anna and a smile disappeared from guys face. " Hey you, stop acting stupid cause you are not funny and you want become popular like this if you want that" he said and left. Next two ours passed slowly and then was a P.E. Time. Anna always liked P.E. And she was the best in it in preview school. At the beginning she showed to a teacher all what she knows they were playing football and volleyball. Anna was fast and strong and a lot better than another girls who weren't even trying to run or do anything. Than after fifteen minutes her P.E. Teacher called her. " Anna I want to talk to you. Tell me in your preview school what did you do during P.E. Because you are too good to play with those girls over-there " - said teacher Anna smiled and said -" Well mostly I played with guys or as an individual because I was a captain of all female teams and we were pretty good last season" - said Anna and teacher said " Yes I know your school ex school was excellent mostly, in any sport. So I decided to put you in the group of P.E. With your brother do you agree? " said teacher smiling " Of course I agree and I promise I ' ll work a lot " said Anna and teacher said her that she is better than half of his men team right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO AND THREE

P.E. Teacher went with Anna to a men' s court to explain the whole situation to men' s P.E. Teacher who was very surprised with Anna's possibilities and welcomed her nicely. Then her new teacher took her with her and represented her to a male P.E. Group. Migue just laughed while the teacher was representing her to a group and said " Yep that' s mine sis " but some other guys weren' t happy with the decision of P.E. Teacher and they started arguing with the teacher. What jerks Anna taught and said " OK, you don't have to trust to mine possibilities but you' ll trust when you see me playing " said Anna but the guys were against her. " Stop it wright now " said deep familiar male voice. Yea that was Anna' s dream guy " I trust to coach and I want this girl in mine team I am a captain and you can' t fight against mine decision too " said the voice full of authority and guys really excepted his decision. Anna and unknown guy were watching them self and Anna felt fire from his eyes on her skin, she never felt something like that. She stopped moving and the quiet was very long so Migue had to say something. " Well, Anna now you have met mine friend Diego cause we became very good friends during these three hours " , but Anna didn' t say anything she was still watching him " His name is Diego! What a beautiful name...." she was thinking " Em, Anna it would be the proper moment to say something" said Migue to Anna smiling, and Anna waked up from a nice dream whom she was dreaming with eyes open " O, yes thanks for helping me that was nice but I don' t need a help HELP cause I am not some Barby princess who needs help for anything...." Anna wanted to continue with insults but than Diego started talking " Yea, OK, OK, your kindness... BTW I am Diego and you welcome " he said like her speech amused him a lot and left Anna without a word. Miguel looked Anna angrily cause she was rude with his firs friend in new school but couldn' t say anything because it was time to start a game. " It' s mine moment to prove myself taught Anna. Diego and some other guy were choosing teams and Diego choose Anna first. She was excited and happy but didn' t want to show her happiness. Other guys were angry so they were insulting Anna a lot so Anna started giving insults back She was pissed off because of the chauvinists but Migue calmed her down because he was in her team too. Finally the game started. Anna was playing excellent because she has had a strong will to show her possibilities. Diego hečped her a lot in a game especially to score some great goals maybe more than Migue. Until the end of a game P.E. Teacher stayed without a word and was ecstatic and other guys were surprised too. They were all blind with Anna attitude and prettiness and Anna was joking with them just like Migue. Anna saw soon that Diego is their leader and now she could see why. He was smarter, braver and stronger than all of the jocks, and only Migue is on his level Anna taught. P.E. Class and training after that were end and than Anna remembered that she has left her things in a school locker so she went there. It was about half past nine and there were just cleaners in school who were good enough to let her pick up her things. Migue wanted to go with her but guys were going to some cafeteria in town were all guys from school have been coming every evening. So she let her brother go with them, she was thinking about Diego while she was leaving school and about his beautiful eyes. She was near her car when she heard noise. She followed the noise to check out what' s going on. Than she sow seven guys wore in black how while they were kicking some tall guy who tried to defend himself but he was keep on failing. Then Anna noticed that the guy who was kicked by those scapegraces was Diego and she couldn't think any more she run and kicked the strongest guy who fell and bumped his head into the rockand stayed unconscious. Diego gave her a surprised looked and used a moment to attack the rest of hooligans and Anna helped him because she new how to attack and defend herself. very soon hooligans run away and Anna and Diego stayed alone. " You' r bleeding , let me help you" Anna said anxiously. " No, it' s OK , but it could be something dangerous if you didn't help me you won't ask me what was going on? " said Diego surprised. Anna was thinking a little bit and said " No, I want but I' ll listen if you want to tell me. Listen, I think that this is your thing but I have to help you with the wound on your face and chests and you are full of blood. My mum is not at home so you can come to mine place and mine mum is a doctor so she has a lot of bends and other stuffs at home" said Anna and she was praying that Diego could accept. " OK, your the boss where' s your car " said Diego " Right there " - said Anna. While they were driving Diego started talking - " They attacked me because of mine sister she is fifteen years old and she starting dating with the wrong guy. You saw that guy while he was kicking me as a ball. I found out and prohibited to me sister to see him or his friends. Later I realized that mine sister is still dating to that son of a beach so I told all to mine parents. They are Attorneys and they have put a brother of mine sister' s boyfriend to a prison and he only wanted a revenge" - said Diego almost crying. Anna was touched with his story and didn' t know what to say "What' s going on? Why aren't you saying anything? Do you think I am a coward or what? " said Diego and his eyes were little wet. " No, no of course that I don' t think so you are very brave and smart. I would probably tried to solve all the thing by myself but you were brave and smart enough to put some limits " said Anna " Here we are that' s mine house " - she said parking and thinking about Diego. " House is beautiful"- said him " Yea, well mine dear mum sold herself nicely she got with this house even a new car " said Anna ironically


End file.
